The black hearted
by QueenMae
Summary: The curse has been broken and Regina finds herself no longer calling the shots in Storybrooke. Feeling powerless and alone doesn't sit well with Regina until a chance meeting changes everything. AU content for later chapters.
1. The Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained in the following fanfiction. All rights belong to the producers of Once Upon A Time And this is merely my interpretation of potential events. I do not mean any disrespect or injustice to the characters.**

**The Black Hearted**

If love was weakness then why did Regina feel so helpless without it? After monthsof watching the Charming's play happy families she'd had enough. It wasn't enough that Emma had come into her life and stolen Henry from her but she continued to tear a hole through everything Regina had built. She had taken Graham, reunited Snow and Charming, broken the curse and given the townsfolk the confidence to stand up to her. Her life as it had been for the past 28 years was over.

Regina spent most of her days hauled up in her mansion since the curse broke. She couldn't handle the way the townsfolk stared at her and the way that rooms fell silent upon her arrival. Draped across her sofa she pondered how her perfectly controlled world was so swiftly taken from her. SHE was The Evil Queen... What gave this NOBODY from GOD KNOWS WHERE the right to waltz in and take control? Even Rumplestiltskin was backing Emma these days! How did he get away scott-free in this whole debacle?

She shook her head and brushed her slender fingers through her soft black hair, letting out a frustrated breath. She needed to get out... Do something... But where in Storybrooke could she be around people without being judged by them? There was only one place Regina could think of.

As she approached the dimly lit bar she could hear the sound of laughter, the rattling of glasses and bar stools and the air smelled thickly of cheap tobacco and sweat. Regina composed herself and took a deep hopeful breath before pushing open the door of The Rabbit Hole. As she entered she felt a lump form in her throat and the fresh feeling of fear course through her... The room suddenly went from roaring laughter and talking to a dull whisper. _Not again! _Regina thought as she surveyed the room. It wasn't long before regina realized that it was not the usual reception of gossip and hatred she was witnessing but a room full of gawking men. They stared at her with lust-filled adoration. Regina used this moment to her advantage and ran her hands down her tight black dress smoothing out the fabric before walking slowly towards the bar. The sway of her hips along with her long toned legs drew the men's eyes to follow her every move like eager puppy dogs.

Sitting down at the bar regina was greeted by a tall, solidly built and rather scruffy looking bartender "what'll it be, love?". Regina pursed her lips and raised one eyebrow seductively. "I feel like trying something new tonight, what would you suggest?" She said playfully with a slight grin. "Let me see what I can mix up for you" the handsome bartender began mixing various liquor and shaking it up in a glass. Regina found her eyes wandering to the bartenders bulging biceps peeking out from under the cuff of his white tshirt as he shook her drink. He reached up to grab a hanging martini glass. Regina's eyes now travelled to his waist, as he went for the glass his shirt raised up to reveal perfectly sculpted pelvic muscles. Regina found herself nibbling on her bottom lip and thoroughly enjoying her view. Their eyes met and suddenly Regina became aware of her not so subtle gawking. She looked away quickly and began fiddling with her gold bracelet.

A martini glass appeared infront of her. He softly brushed his hand across hers and when she looked up to meet his gaze he simply said "enjoy" and then turned on his heel to serve his next group of customers. Their brief touch made Regina's heart flutter. She took her glass with both hands and gently inhaled the sweet scent of his creation. She bought the glass to her lips and took a sip. At first taste she felt the familiar burn of vodka and vermouth... but the after taste... she raised her eyes and found the bartender staring at her from across the bar. Apples. The taste of sweet juicy apples filled her mouth and she couldn't help but smile. The bartender nodded a knowing smile and continued his work.

She played with her drink for some time and stole a few seductive glances with the rugged bartender. Once the final drop of liquid hit her tongue she slipped off her stool and headed for the bathroom. She wanted to freshen her lipstick and perfume before she conversed with him again.

Stepping infront if the mirror, Regina pulled her lipstick from her purse. Scarlet red was always her favourite colour when seducing a man. She enjoyed the way it left her mark on her conquests. She opened her mouth and ran the rouge along her lips slowly. _Hmmm perfect, _she said to herself as she replaced the lipstick to her purse and with a quick mist of perfume she was ready to head back to the bar.

As she sat back down at the bar her heart sank. The bartender was no where to be seen and instead Ruby was behind the bar. She hollered at Regina from the other side of the bar "what can I get ya?". Regina scoffed at her level of customer service and replied "A dirty martini and some manners would be just lovely". Ruby scowled and called out once more "my apologies your majesty, I'll be right there". Moments later Ruby waltzed over to Regina and handed her her drink. "I haven't seen you round here before Regina" Ruby stated with a hint if suspicion in her tone. Regina took a sip of her drink before replying. "I needed to get out of the house. Felt like being somewhere a little more welcoming than Granny's." Ruby was surprised by Regina's honesty. The bar was beginning to thin out so she offered to keep Regina company between customers. "Why would you want to spend any time talking to me?" Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair and avoided Ruby's eye contact. "Look Regina, I'm not condoning your actions but I can relate to the feeling of isolation and the general looks of unease you get from the town... Since they found out my little secret I get sideways looks daily. God forbid I bump into anyone walking home at night... They practically scream and bolt in the other direction." With that Ruby smiled and went to serve another customer. In the past few weeks Regina had become so self centered with her own situation she forgot that there were other villans living in Storybrooke dealing with their own demons. Regina was truly grateful for Ruby's confession and for a brief moment felt hope that maybe she could find a friend in her.

Regina took her phone from her purse and squinted in an attempt to focus on the time. It was 2am. "Shit" Regina said as she jumped up from her stool at the bar. Her knees buckled beneath her and she only just managed to grab onto the bar before she completely fell to the ground. She must be more drunk than she realized... She only had 3...4...6 drinks! Now had they been glasses of red wine she would be hardly in such a state. But since that bartender started her on high octane fuel she made the decision to continue.

Looking around the bar she realized that there were two men passed out in a booth mid way through their game of black jack and Ruby. Ruby was curled up on a chair behind the bar reading a magazine. As Regina stumbled toward the exit Ruby called out "hey do you need a hand getting home? We are closing up now anyway." In an attempt to compose herself Regina politely declined her offer, smoothed out her dress and left through the door.

The cold night air burned against Regina's cheeks as she stumbled down the path to her car. After another stumble Regina thought otherwise against driving home. She headed along the path stumbling every few steps. How did she let herself get into such a state? Why didn't she plan for the cold weather? Why was she still alone? How can she get control back in Storybrooke? How can she prove her love to Henry? How did she get into the forest?... Wait, how did she get into the forest? Regina realized as her mind wandered so did she. She had no idea where she was. In an attempt to magic herself back home she merely sent a bolt of lightening from her fingertips which followed by a sharp crack as a branch fell from the tree beside her. The branch hit Regina hard on the head and she crumpled to the ground. Blood began to flow from a cut on her forehead as she lay unconscious on the forest floor. A figure emerged from the shadows and hovered over Regina's body. The stranger brushed the leaves from her dress, covered her in a coat, picked her up and carried her further into the night.


	2. A surprise awakening

The sound of birds singing and leaves rustling in the trees caused Regina to stir. She wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet so she listened to her surroundings hoping sleep would take her once again.

It was only after a few moments that Regina realized she wasn't in her own bed. She jolted upright and hissed through clenched teeth as searing pain greeted her. Raising a hand to her forehead she felt a gash covered in dried blood. _What happened?_ she wondered as she pressed both hands against her temples in an attempt to dull the pain. What happened last night? Did she make a fool of herself? Surely she didn't leave with anyone... But then how did she get here? And how did she get the cut on her forehead? Regina's mind was swimming with questions and the more she thought, the more nauseous she became.

Her eyes surveyed the room. She was in a quaint wooden cabin that was filled with the scent of the forest. There was a dull fire burning in the fireplace and a large pile of scattered papers covering the oak table in the middle of the room. The bed itself was simply a matress on the floor covered in beautifully warm blankets to keep away the sharp chill of winter. Her eyes focussed on the bow and arrows leaning against the door and pondered who they must belong to?

Regina removed the covers and slowly got to her feet. I have to get home she muttered. Her limbs felt weak and she reached out to hold herself up against the bedside table. The room was spinning. In an attempt to focus her eyes on something still Regina squinted and blinked. Just as her world seemed to be spinning out of control she felt a pair of strong warm hands grip onto her upper arms. "Easy there Milady" said the stranger in a calm, quiet tone, "you had an accident and need to rest" he continued. "Now let's get you back to bed". Regina briefly attempted to struggle free and after taking a step forward she fell to knees. She couldn't see straight. Her world was upside down then right side up, filled with blinding light then shrouded in darkness. Her body convulsed as she threw up. Tears fell from her eyes as the bile burned the back of her throat. The stranger knelt beside her and with one hand held back her hair while the other stroked her back. Once Regina had finished the stranger placed his arm around Regina's fragile frame and guided her back to bed. He laid her head down gently on the pillow, lifted her feet into position and covered her with the warm blanket. Regina allowed her eyes to close as she couldn't see clearly anyway. She felt the strangers rough fingertips brush the hair from her forehead and continue down her cheek. She felt a cloth gently wipe her tear-stained face. When she was younger her father, Henry, would do the same to soothe Regina after a bad dream. She felt the dizziness subside and her mind wandered back to happier times as she once again fell into a deep slumber.

"Regina..." A voice whispered "Wake up your majesty." Her eyes opened to see a fuzzy figure leaning over her. She blinked until the figure was pulled into focus. "Welcome back" he said with a cheeky grin, "I thought you'd never wake up and you had me worried there for a minute". Turning her head towards the window Regina could see that the sun was setting and the room had become filled with a warm glow from the fireplace. "You!" Regina started while raising one curious eyebrow. "Me" he replied matter-of-factly. "I'm Robin by the way. Robin Hood formerly of Sherwood Forrest" His name was more than familiar to Regina who had heard many tales of Hood, the thief who stole from the rich and powerful. But she had never seen him in the flesh. He certainly wasn't the filthy scoundrel she had imagined. She allowed herself a moment for her eyes to explore the figure infront of her. Flowing brown hair, piercing green eyes, a row of pearly white teeth wrapped in a devilish grin and surrounded in stubble, his tight grey tshirt poorly covering his lush biceps... _Enough!_ Regina thought as she was bought back to the present. Feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment as she realized what a state she must be in, Regina ran her fingers through her hair and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

"How did I get here?" She muttered as her cheeks became flush with embarrassment. "You were walking alone in the forest nearby in the early hours of the morning. You used magic... Badly might I add! And caused a tree branch to collapse ontop of you knocking you out cold." Regina furrowed her brow, she had no recollection of leaving The Rabbit Hole and was beyond confused as to how she ended up in the forest. Regina remained silent as he continued, "you were hurt and freezing so I bought you back here to get you cleaned up and warm..." It was only now that Regina realized she wasn't wearing her little black dress and instead found herself wearing a man's white shirt. "Did you undress me!" Regina snapped feeling quite violated. "Only as your dress was torn and covered in dirt and blood, I swear I never violated your delicacy your majesty."

Regina wanted out. She was grateful for a perfect stranger to assist her when she needed it but if history proved anything to Regina it was that no one does anything for nothing. "Thank-you for looking after me. I should really be going home now. If you could just collect my dress for me I can find my way out." Robin was taken aback by Regina's sudden drive to flee and in an effort to keep her a little longer he suggested she stay for dinner. "I am making a pot roast if you would like to stay for dinner. Then I can walk you home... It's already dark out and I'd hate for you to get lost again." The sincerety in his voice along with her attraction to her savior meant it didn't take much to convince her. She nodded and Robin grinned from ear to ear. "Good!" Robin rose to his feet and returned to the stove. Regina wasn't sure what it was about this man she found so intoxicating... Maybe it was his rugged looks or his deep and sensual voice? Either way she was looking forward to spending an evening getting to know the infamous Sir Robin Hood.


	3. The tale of a thief

Robin groaned as he pushed open the door of The Rabbit Hole. _Yet another night filled with drunken yahoos and bugger-all pa_y he thought as he resumed his usual place behind the bar. Back in Sherwood Forrest Robin would spend his days going on adventures with his Merry Men seeking items and money to help those less fortunate. But in this new world he had a personal mission and this required money. He took the job at the bar because of the night shifts. He needed the day to himself to work on honing his skills and fulfilling his mission. But his usual company in The Rabbit Hole left much to be desired. He sold nothing but pints of ale and glasses of whiskey, with the occasional round of shots for those looking to really forget their worries. He grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the sticky bar.

"Oi, a double-shot whiskeeeey mate" shouted the man at the end of the bar. By the tone Robin knew he had been there for some time and this far from his first order. The man slid his cash across the bar with his silver hook where his hand should be. Robin watched studied the man as he poured his drink. "That's one hell of a right hook you got there mate" Robin smirked as he slid the drink across the bar. The man simply nodded and wrapped himself around his freshly filled glass.

Suddenly the room fell silent. Robin looked up to see a stunning woman enter the bar. It was Mayor Mills. His breath hitched as his eyes swept over her, she looked stunning! Her ebony hair fell softly upon her shoulders, her full lips were coated in a seductive red gloss, her slender neck led down to her form fitting black dress which hugged her body in all the right places and stopped to expose her long toned legs which ended in a pair of black 6 inch heels. "Whoa" Robin breathed as she approached the bar.

"What'll it be, love?" Robin asked. The two had never officially met but people in The Rabbit Hole do love to talk and she was often responsible for their worries lately. "I feel like trying something new tonight, what would you suggest?" she replied, her playful grin made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Surely she can't be that evil" Robin thought as he stared into her deep chocolate eyes. "Let me see what I can mix up for you". Robin rarely had the opportunity to mix cocktails and thought he'd use the chance to impress. He knew Regina's fondness for apples and concocted a martini with a dash of apple schnapps. He knew she was watching him so he met her gaze. She instantly looked away and pretended to busy herself with her bracelet. He saw her cheeks flush and in a brief moment of confidence Robin placed her cocktail beside her and brushed his hand over hers, her skin was velvety soft and her fingers beautifully delicate. He wanted to make him linger on her thoughts so he quietly breathed "enjoy" and moved to the other side of the bar.

As he served the next group of men he kept his eye on her waiting for her to take a sip. She bought the glass to her lips and parted them just enough to take a small sip. Her tongue brushed across her top lip in approval and then she met his gaze and smiled. He nodded knowing she had just tasted his secret weapon and it appeared to have worked.

He had to keep working. Had to stop staring at her. He went out the back to collect a few more cases of ale and when he returned she had gone. Ruby had just waltzed in "go on, get outta here" she sighed as she resumed her post behind the bar. Robin took one last glance at the stool where Regina had sat and a sigh escaped his lips as he went out through the back door of The Rabbit Hole.

The sudden change of tempterature as he left the bar made him shiver. He pulled his coat tighter around him as he headed into the forest towards his cabin. He had work to do. He lit the fireplace and sat infront of it for a moment to warm his hands. Once feeling had returned to his fingertips Robin sat down at the table and began sifting through a stack of papers. Document after document listing all the residents of Storybrooke. He knew he was getting closer to cracking the case. Robin felt that if he reread the documents enough times the missing pieces would simply fill themselves in. "Come on... Where are you?" Robin whispered as he read.

A few hours passed and the fire was growing dim. Robin laid the documents down and put his coat on once more to collect a few more logs from the wood pile. As he rounded the corner of the cabin he found the wood pile empty. "Bloody hell!" He moaned as he remembered taking the last logs out the day before. Robin took his axe and headed out into the forest. If he didn't collect some now he surely wouldn't be able to feel his toes come morning.

As he came back to collect his second load of wood Robin saw a figure between the trees. He quietly placed the logs down and placed his hand against the knife he had sheathed on his belt. As he approached he saw the figure stumble to the ground before gingerly rising and continuing on. After a few more steps the figure stopped still, lifted its hands and suddenly Robin saw a bright flash of light followed by a loud thud as a branch fell to the forest floor. Momentarily blinded Robin rubbed his eyes until the bright spots disappeared. He then ran towards the figure who lay motionless. "Oh my god, Regina!" He cried as he leant over her body. Her head was bleeding from the fallen branch and as he brushed away the leaves and sticks he felt her body was alarmingly cold. Removing his coat he covered Regina and held her in his arms. Though she was unconscious Robin reassured her that everything would be okay and that he would take care of her as he carried her towards the cabin.


	4. Take my breath away

**Note: Thankyou so much for your lovely feedback. I am really enjoying writing this fic so far!**

Arriving back at the cabin Robin laid Regina down on the bed and rushed to the kitchen. He retrieved a tea towel from the hanger and rushed back to her side. He brushed the hair from her face and put pressure on her wound with the towel with his left hand and with his right he felt her pulse. As he touched her neck with two fingers static flowed between them. Robin jumped as the static entered his fingers. As the electricity subsided he placed his fingers once again to her neck. Her pulse was slow but steady, Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

Once the bleeding had stopped Robin raised from her side. He threw the bloodied towel into the sink and stoked the slowly dimming fire. He never took his eyes off her. Filling a bowl with warm water he once again sat by her side. He gently wiped the blood from her forehead, hair, neck and arms. She was shivering and Robin knew he had to get her into warmer clothes. Her dress was covered in blood and had been torn by her shoulder where the branch must have hit. The tear revealed her skin which was beginning to sport a deep purple bruise. As he collected a shirt from the wardrobe he hesitated, he didn't want to overstep the boundaries with her. But he knew it was his only option. He gently slipped his arm beneath her and sat her up to undo the zip of her dress. As it opened Robin's heart fluttered as her soft, porcelain skin was revealed. Lowering her back onto the bed he proceeded to lower her dress. After sliding the dress down and over her arms he bit his lip as her black laced bra was revealed. Even in such a state there was no denying her beauty. Robin shook his head in an attempt to forget his train of thought. He continued to slip off the dress and tossed it over to the bedside table. He then dressed her. The long sleeved white shirt was swimming on her but it was better than nothing. He gently tucked her into bed and without thinking gave her a kiss on the cheek. His heart stopped as he realized what he had done. He was grateful that she was asleep in that moment or she would surely never speak to him again. It was very unlike Robin to be so forward with women, he had a charm about him that more often than not had women coming onto him rather than the other way around.

He sat down infront of the fire and stared into the flames. His mind wandered back to days in the Enchanted Forest. He was always surrounded by people back then. Since coming to Storybrooke he lived a life of solitude and he often shut everyone out in order to focus on his work. But in his short time with Regina he felt different, he wanted to be around her more. He hoped when she awoke she would not flee. As his eyes grew heavy he curled up on the rug and fell into a deep sleep. His last thought as he drifted off was of The Queen leaving a grin on his face as he slept.

Robin stirred bright and early as he always did. It took him a moment to remember why he had fallen asleep on the rug by the fire. Looking over to Regina he saw her sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling in gentle, constant rhythm. Not wanting to wake her Robin crept outside to collect the firewood he had left in the forest the previous night. _No point in destroying another tree_ he thought as he headed out.

Upon his return he saw Regina through the window, she was leaning on the bedside table with one hand pressed to her forehead. He dropped the logs and ran to her side. As he entered the room she began to sway unsteadily so he ran to her side. His arms gripped her gently, "easy there Milady, you had an accident and need to rest". She began to squirm free and Robin released his grip for a moment. She fell to her knees and began to heave. He quickly knelt beside her and held back her hair with his left hand, his right hand slowly stroked her back to comfort her as she began to sob. Robin was at a loss for words as he stared at her. He wanted to comfort her but he was terrified of saying the wrong thing. Once she was finished he scooped her up and carried her to bed. She didn't resist as the tears continued to flow silently down her flushed cheeks.

Once Regina was tucked back under the covers he sat beside her on the bed. She looked like a vulnerable child laying there. As her eyes closed he brushed the hair from her face, her skin felt like velvet as he ran his hand down to her cheek. He reached for a fresh handkerchief in the bedside table and wiped her tears away. He continued to run his fingers through her hair gently as she drifted back to sleep.

The day continued and Regina remained asleep. Robin wondered how long she had gone without food and considered waking her. The sun began to set and as he placed the roast into the oven to continue cooking. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. "Regina..." A voice whispered "Wake up your majesty." As her eyes opened she raised a curious eyebrow and simply said "you!". He was grateful she at least remembered meeting him so that he wasn't a complete stranger. He introduced himself and she seemed to give a knowing smile as though she had heard of him before. He watched her intensely as she looked him up and down with her deep sultry eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away suddenly running her slender fingers through her hair and pulling the blanket close.

Robin explained the nights events and Regina listened intently, her brow furrowed as she processed all she heard... "Did you undress me!" She snapped. Instantly Robin tried to explain himself, he was a gentleman and his fear that she would see him as anything but became true. He saw her walls going up and her facade of being the tough, independent Queen taking over. In an effort to get her to stay Robin offered her a home cooked meal "Then I can walk you home... It's already dark out and I'd hate for you to get lost again."

Her face softened and she agreed. Robin then felt the air return to his lungs, he didn't realize that he had been holding his breath in panic. He couldn't help himself from grinning ear to ear. He was very much looking forward to spending more time with Her Majesty.


	5. The truth comes out

The flames flickered and danced infront of her. Regina wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the comforting warmth of the fire. "Feeling better?" Robin called as he watched her from the kitchen. "Much" she replied with a thankful smile. A few moments later Robin knelt beside her and placed the plate on the rug infront of her. He then settled himself, cross legged beside her. "Tuck in" he said as he raised his first forkfull to his mouth. "Thankyou" she replied softly. They both ate their meal hungrily in complete silence. Once finished Robin placed his plate infront of him and made a happy groan as he placed his hands on his now full stomach. Regina smiled, he looked so pleased with himself she thought. She began to raise to clear their plates "no no, please, your my guest, I'll clean up!" He took the plates from her and signaled her to sit back down. "So tell me Milady..." He began "why were you drinking alone last night?" She looked taken aback by his forward question but figured since he potentially saved her from bleeding and freezing to death she owed him an explanation. "I just wanted to go somewhere where people wouldn't instantly judge me for my past. A dim bar full of drunks drowning their sorrows sounded like the perfect place" she sighed. "I never planned on getting so intoxicated though, but _someone _made me this amazing cocktail and then it just didn't look as though wine would cut it!" She gave him a cheeky look. "Hey!" He snapped "I am a responsible bartender so don't try to blame your drink choices on me, I'm a gentleman!" He mused. "Oh yes... A gentleman... That must be why you felt it appropriate to undress me while I was unconscious" she raised her eyebrow sarcastically. Robin smiled as he saw the playful side of Regina come out. Robin sat down beside Regina and turned to face her. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him inquisitively "why have we never met before? I know everyone in Storybrooke but our paths have never crossed...why is that?" It was now Robin that was being interrogated. He looked at his boots and took a slow, deep breath before answering "I can't say I've been a particularly social person since we left the Enchanted Forest. When the curse happened I found myself overwhelmed by the town and decided it best if I hide out in the forest. It felt more natural to me. Plus I managed to burn a lot of bridges with the townspeople so it's better for everyone if I just stay out of their way." His honesty was refreshing, no one had opened themselves up to Regina in a long time and she wasn't even sure if she knew how to return the favour. "Surely you couldn't have caused too much trouble, you may be a thief but you don't appear to have a hint of evil in you" she smiled. His eyes locked on hers and his expression became intensely serious "even good people can do bad things when they're pushed". His words were sincere and sounded oddly familiar. Regina let her guard down and took his hand in hers, she wanted to comfort him "Well from what I've seen so far you have been nothing but kind hearted and honest with me... So you have one person here on your side." He looked at their hands, her index finger was gently stroking the back of his palm, she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away suddenly and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I... I'm sorry" she stuttered, "I'm not" he replied, he flashed her a smile which made her heart flutter.

The two talked for hours about their lives back in the Enchanted Forest. Both knew that the other wasn't being completely open and honest about their past but neither minded. They were just trying to make the time last a little longer. Regina felt herself growing sleepy so she got to her feet "well I should be going, thankyou for..." Robin interrupted her "Don't be silly, its already well into the night and your not dressed for the cold so why not stay here?"... She gave him a puzzled look "stay here? With you?" she asked. "Yes, you can have the bed and I will stay right here" he pat the rug infront of the fire. She shook her head "I couldn't ask you to do that", "it's no problem really, please do stay." Regina nodded "But I shall be gone first thing in the morning" she said as she turned and headed for the bed.

Robin woke to the sound of crying and shouting. It took him a moment to realize it was Regina. She was thrashing in the bed and calling out "Daniel... Come back... Don't leave me again!" Robin went to her side and tried to calm her. He held her arms down and calmly called her name hoping it would wake her from her dream. "Regina, it's okay. Your just having a bad dream. Wake up Regina" when her arms stopped flailing he rubbed them gently as she came to. Her expression was terrified as she opened her eyes and looked at Robin. She looked broken and tears streamed down her face. Robin held her back to his chest and she curled up against him. He held his arms around her waist as she cried, her tears falling onto his arm as he gently rocked back and forth. Regina went to speak, her tone apologetic and weak but Robin cut her off "Ssh Milady, just relax, we can talk in the morning". His words soothed her and her body relaxed into his. He smelled of the forest, sap and firewood she thought as she relaxed. He nuzzled his face into her soft ebony hair and the two drifted off to sleep.

When Regina woke a smile crept across her face as she felt his arms around her. They felt strong and muscular, it made her feel safe. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and took her dress from the bedside table. She watched him sleep as she dressed. His stubble made him look rugged and that matched with his ruffled bed hair... Regina's lips turned into a devilish smile as she pondered her options. A folder on the shelf above the fireplace caught her eye and she found herself drawn to it. It was a simple black binder which looked worn from over use. It had one word written on the spine "Storybrooke". Her curiosity got the better of her and she removed the folder.

Her expression changed as soon as she opened it, she was no longer curious but suspicious. There were pages and pages of information on everyone in town, maps of homes, sewers and the forest. Many of the pages had crosses and circles in red marker. One page caught her eye, Rumplestiltskin. Beneath his name was his alias "Mr Gold" along with his Storybrooke occupation, his regular haunts and in big red marker the word "Evil". Before Regina could search for hers she felt a cold hand upon her shoulder. She jumped 5ft into the air and turned to see Robin's sleepy face looking down at her. "I'm so sorry" she squeaked as she knocked over the chair in an attempt to stand up, "I didn't mean to snoop... I... I...", he reached out to hold her hand, "it's okay, really" he smiled. She couldn't meet his gaze as she was overwhelmed with embarrassment but then she noticed something that made her heart stop... His wrist had a tattoo of a shield with a lion on it. Memories flooded back...

_Tinkerbell raised her finger to point through the window of the bar. Young Regina tilted her head to see the man she was pointing at. His back was turned, "Look there he is, the guy with the lion tattoo" Tink said again as Regina's eyes locked on the man's wrist. "That's him?" Regina asked innocently. "Pixie dust doesn't lie", Tink replied "come on, this is your chance for love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all that anger that wears you down". Young Regina took a deep breath "okay" she breathed "okay I can do this... I can be happy" she smiled widely at Tink. "I know you can, go!" Tink placed a comforting hand on Regina's back and then hopped off down the lane leaving Regina at the door of the pub. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle. Upon opening the door she was overwhelmed with fear. She couldn't do this... What would she say?... What if Tink was wrong?...In a moment of pure panic Regina let go of the door and fled. Giving up her chance at true love._

Regina blinked and all rational thought left her. She dropped the binder to the floor and ran out of the cabin. "Regina! Wait!" Robin cried, "I can explain!"


	6. An explanation

**Author's note: Hi readers, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter will have a few plot changes and progressions in it and I'd love your feedback. This is still a very new process for me so I'm learning as I go. Thanks for reading! -QueenMay**

"I'm such an idiot!" Robin shouted as he paced around the cabin. He held the binder so tightly in his hands that it began to warp beneath his grip. "I must look like some crazy stalker... She won't ever speak to me again... Argh! I'm such an idiot!" Robin threw the binder at the wall as hard as he could. It broke in half and the pages dispersed in every direction around the room. In a panic he fell to his knees and tried to pick up all the papers. He suddenly stopped as he stared at her photograph. "The Evil Queen" was written on the page above her photo. Of all the people he had investigated she had barely made his radar. He knew she existed, how could he not? What with Regina being the Mayor of Storybrooke and all. But his paper trail never lead to her. He had to find her and explain.

Regina ran as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was churning. She just couldn't believe it was _him. _She continued to run until she reached her front door and once inside she locked the door and slammed herself against it. She slid to the floor and held her knees to her chest as she tried to regain normal breathing. After a few moments Regina stood up and shook her head "I cannot let him get inside my head" she thought, in an attempt to convince herself she whispered "love... IS... weakness". At numerous times when she was growing up both her mother and Rumplestiltskin had told her this. When she shut out love she was able to become more powerful and she would not let this, thief, get the better of her.

She removed her torn dress and stepped into the shower. The warm water spilled over her skin and she instantly felt cleansed. Her eyes fell closed as the water trailed down her hair and over her face. She knew it was time to get back out there and take back control of her life, she would find a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest and take Henry with her. Then she would never have to think about Robin or anyone else in Storybrooke ever again.

Robin walked down the main street lost in his own thoughts. He searched for the right words to say that would make her understand. She had to forgive him. As he passed Granny's Cafe Ruby called out to him "Hey Robin! You never showed up for your shift last night, everything okay?" Robin raised his palm to his forehead before running it through his hair. He had completely forgotten about work. Walking over to Ruby his expression was apologetic. "I am so, so sorry Ruby! I completely forgot! I hope I didn't keep you from anything important." Her red lips flashed him a big smile "Its okay, nothing was planned. Just as long as your alright." As she spoke her expression changed, she sensed that something was different with Robin. She sniffed the air twice before continuing, "you smell different!" Robin raised a curious eyebrow waiting to see what nonsense was about to come from Ruby's mouth. "I can smell perfume... Ooh do you have a new lady friend? How exciting!" She grinned and raised her eyebrows excitedly. Robin furrowed his brows and stuttered a reply "n-no, certainly not...no", he walked on picking up the pace and refused to look back to see the satisfaction on Ruby's face as she caught him out in a big fat lie.

After her long warm shower Regina was once again feeling like herself. Her hair was brushed and sat perfectly just above her shoulders, her makeup was flawless with smoldering eyes and a touch of red to her lips, she was once again dressed immaculately in a white shirt and black leather skirt which hit just below the knee and to finish off a killer pair of red heels. She sighed happily as she gazed into the mirror. "This is more like it!" She mused.

A sudden knock at the door made her jump. "Who on earth could this be?" She muttered as she headed for the door. She swung it open ready to blast whomever it was for interrupting her when she stopped cold. Robin stood there with his bright green puppy dog eyes and shattered expression. Before she could slam it in his face he held his hand out against the door, "please let me explain".

Her head didn't want to let him in but something in her heart couldn't stop him. Walking into her foyer Robin turned full circle taking in her home "wow" he breathed "this place is huge!". Regina didn't take her eyes off him as he looked in wonder at the room. "Shall we sit?" She said as she directed him to the living room. Robin sat down on the white sofa and Regina sat on the single armchair across from him. She refused to be the first one to speak, she was both angry and terrified as they sat in an awkward silence. Robin gave in and spoke first "I am so sorry for this morning. I can explain the folder and it's not what you think" he pleaded. Regina was puzzled _why is he apologizing to me? I was the one who ran out because of a stupid prophecy_ she thought as he continued to speak, his words were coming quick and fast now as though if he stopped she would disappear. "I have never shown anyone those papers before. I'm not some kind of crazy stalker or anything. You have to believe me Regina, please", Regina raised her eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look "yes, why do you have profiles on everyone in town? What are you up to?" She had her Mayor face on and her questions were all business, no emotion.

Robin lowered his head and looked at his shoes. "I am looking for someone" he sighed. "And who may that be? ...Your lover? ...Someone new to rob?" Regina smirked waiting for his answer, she knew he was too good to be true. "No... My son" he raised his head and looked deep into her eyes, his face was expressionless as though he had already exhausted all his emotions on the matter. Regina was taken back "oh...oh I am sorry, Robin" she said solemnly. "He was taken from me when we arrived in Storybrooke. When the curse happened we weren't together. He was only 4 years old so I had to leave him with a friend while I went to earn money and gather food. After searching here for him and uncovering nothing, I had hoped that he was still back in the Enchanted Forest with people we knew. It wasn't until some time later that I woke to find a piece of clothing and a note attached to my front door..." He pulled the worn piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Regina. She took it from him and read it slowly.

_"Once a thief, always a thief... But now I've taken something from you so you know how it feels"_

Regina felt a lump rise in her throat, she felt awful for Robin. She may not have Henry now that Emma was here but atleast she knew where he was. Poor Robin must be going out of his mind not knowing where his son was or if he was okay. She swallowed hard and looked at him with soft eyes "what is his name?". "Roland..." Robin felt his eyes begin to sting, "his name is Roland". Regina placed her hand gently on his knee to offer comfort. Robin continued to tell Regina about his search and attempt at profiling the town in order to track the man/woman down. "And what of his mother? Is your wife here in Storybrooke?" Regina realized that she had not contemplated another woman being in Robin's life during her time at the cabin. "No, my wife passed away during childbirth. It had been just Roland and I for a very long time". He placed his head in his hands and took a long deep breath. Regina moved over, sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Robin leaned in and held her close. She felt his pain and wanted to give him words of comfort but she stayed silent listening to his breathing and feeling the warmth of his arms around her.

Time seemed to stay still. Neither wanted to let the hug end. But it was Regina who broke the silence "we will find him, together we will get your son back". Robin pulled back from their embrace and looked deeply into Regina's eyes. He saw the passion and goodness in her warm brown eyes. Before he lost his nerve he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and Regina was staring at him in shock. Her shock subsided and she pulled him back towards her. Her soft lips grazed against his and she sighed happily. She opened her lips and allowed him inside, their tongues massaging gently as their arms gripped on tighter to one another. Suddenly a spark went through their lips. Regina pulled away and put her fingers to her lips in shock. Robin laughed, "well I'd say that kiss was rather electrifying". Regina couldn't stop herself from giggling. She then got to her feet and signaled towards the door "would you like to grab some coffee and head back to your place for another look over your papers?" Her expression both nervous and hopeful. "I'd love to" Robin replied and headed to the door.


	7. Sparks fly

**Authors note: sorry for the slow update, it has been a busy work week. I really hope this chapter is okay. I have never written an AU scene before. Please let me know your thoughts. Happy reading dearies ~QueenMay **

The drive over to Robin's was a quiet one. Regina knew he was looking at her but she kept her eyes on the road. She enjoyed their brief kiss but the fear of losing control made her rush to change the topic. She suggested helping Robin with finding his son as she knew it was the one thing she could use to steer his train of thought in a direction away from her.

She turned the engine off as they pulled up to the cabin but she was lost in thought as Robin opened the driver's side door, "milady" he proclaimed as he opened her door for her. Regina hadn't had someone open doors for her in quite some time. It reminded her of her life before the curse. She stepped out and followed Robin to the cabin.

Regina took a seat at the kitchen table and played with her bracelet in an effort to busy herself and stop herself from staring at Robin. Robin raised an empty glass in Regina's direction "drink?" To which she nodded. He poured them both some whiskey and then joined her at the table with the binder under his arm. "I really do appreciate your offer to help me Regina. You are but too kind." Robin clinked his glass with hers before taking a swig. The warm liquid burned as it slid down his throat, a burn he had become all too familiar with over the last few months. Regina took a demure sip and licked the droplets of whiskey off her lips. They went through the papers and Robin could feel Regina hardening, putting her walls up, she would speak to him only to ask questions about the case or to ask for a refil of her drink. "May I see the letter you received from the kidnapper?" She asked politely. Robin rustled through the pile until he came across the letter. Their hands touched as he passed her the letter and in a moment of confidence Robin held his grip. He brushed his thumb across the back of Regina's hand, her soft, supple skin made his heart skip a beat. Regina met his gaze but he could tell she was frightened. "I-I... I need another drink" she stated as she pulled her hand away. Robin obliged and poured the last of the whiskey into both glasses. "Well we polished that off rather quickly" he smirked, his eyes were glazed and his movements loose as he felt the whiskey coursing through his veins. She flashed him a cautious smile as he handed her, her drink.

The hours passed as the two discussed possible suspects and scribbled down notes. Occasionally Robin would ask Regina a sneaky question which she would answer before raising her guard again. Robin watched as she sat up and tilted her head to stretch her neck. She was a vision and he wanted to be closer to her but he didn't know how to get past her defenses. He had not thought this long and hard about pursuing a woman since the days when he was courting Marian and he was more than rusty.

"I think we should call it a night" Regina said as she stretched. She took her coat from the hook by the door and before she could put it on Robin appeared behind her and he assisted her to put her coat on. She turned to face him and smiled "thankyou for today" she said. Her smile vanished suddenly as Robin began to lean in. Suddenly he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away. Every fibre of her being wanted to run but there was something about the way his lips felt on hers and the gentle nature of him that made her stay. He felt her relax into his kiss and it gave him the permission he needed to deepen their kiss. She opened her mouth allowing him to massage her tongue gently with his. The kiss was fueled with passion and the heat between them continued to build. She pressed her hands against his chest and she could feel his heart beating hard and fast. Suddenly she pushed him hard against the door, Robin felt the breath forced from his lungs. Regina took control and used her body to hold him in place as she kissed him again, hard and wet. His hands ran through her hair and he became intoxicated with her scent, apples and fresh laundry with a hint of desire. Her eyes burned as he stared at her. He felt his pants tighten as he became hard. He felt his need for her growing stronger and he needed to regain control.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around Robin's waist. He carried her over to the bed and threw her down before crawling over her. Robin wanted to savour the vision before him. Her body was slim but curvaceous in all the right places, her skin silky and smooth and her lips... Oh those lips! She wanted to toy with him and took hold of his hand. She bought his finger to her lips before gently sucking on it. Her tongue was wet and warm and she stared deep into his eyes. Robin wanted her so badly and felt himself losing control. He wasn't one for one night stands or rough sex but there was an element of urgency with Regina. Like he needed to keep things moving so she couldn't over think it and change her mind. He removed her coat and tore her shirt open before throwing it to the floor. Her laced black bra looked exquisite as did her bountiful breasts peeking up from beneath it. He leant down and began to caress her breasts and nip at the soft flesh that was exposed. She arched her back into his kisses and let out a soft moan. His hands continued down her stomach until they reached her skirt. He grabbed the bottom of her skirt and yanked it up until he could see her matching black panties. "Oh you are a vision your majesty!" Robin breathed hungrily as he slid her panties to the side and ran his index finger along her wet folds. Regina moaned at his touch and Robin slowly entered one finger into her. His thumb massaged her clit as his finger pumped in and out steadily. Her breath hitched and her moans grew louder as she raised her hips to greet him. She leant up and began to undo his belt, the urgency made her over eager and she fumbled with the latch. Robin removed his finger and assisted Regina. "Someone's eager" he said as he tore his belt open and undid his trousers. Regina gave him a seductive smile and licked her lips slowly. She rubbed her hand against his groin and he threw his head back "mmmm" he sighed as she moved to pull down his pants to free his growing erection. Regina had to catch her breath as his long hard member sprung free from its restraints. "Well well, look who's a big boy!" She raised her eyebrows impressed at the figure before her. Robin removed his shirt and then reached around to remove Regina's bra. He fondled her breasts and nipped at her hardened nipples. She moaned his name spurring him on. He bit down on her flesh bruising the skin, Regina winced then sighed happily as Robin licked her skin soothing her. She flipped him onto his back and stood up on the bed. She unzipped her skirt and slipped out of it. She stood above Robin in nothing but her black lace panties. Lowering herself down she straddled Robin. Her hips grinding slow and rhythmically against his erection while her nails scratched down his chizzled chest. "Oh Regina, yes" he cried allowing her to regain control. He could feel the wet cloth of her panties stopping him from entering her. She trailed her soft wet lips down his chest and continued until she reached his hips. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his erection and she slowly began to pump him up and down while her mouth kisses and licked his tip. Robin felt his blood boiling and his heart racing as he felt his release coming.

In an effort to hold off his release he once again positioned himself ontop of Regina. He kissed her hard and felt the taste of him on her lips. "Tell me what you want" he whispered staring straight into her warm eyes. "I want you Robin..." She panted "All of you". He raised her hips from the bed allowing him to slide her panties down her legs. Once removed he slid his hands gently along her smooth thighs, over her hips and across her stomach. Robin positioned himself at her enterance, her wanton eyes urging him to enter her. He thrust into her and allowed her to relax around his length. She raised her hips allowing him to fill her completely.

A surge flowed through her body causing her fingers to tingle. As her hands ran up Robin's back he felt small shocks run along his skin. "Kiss me" she moaned as her ecstasy built. He pressed his lips against hers and increased his thrusts. Their moans becoming louder as the passion overflowed between them. The electricity increased between them and the lights in the room began to flicker. Their bodies tingled and sparks flew from Regina's fingertips. He felt her walls tightened around him as she found her release. The globe in the lamp on the other side of the room blew as she cried out his name. A few thrusts later his release followed and he spilled his seed inside her. Panting and exhausted he moved beside her and pulled her close against his chest. They laid there silently as they came down from their high. She nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating. She had never felt this kind of connection with anyone in her past, not even Daniel. Regina felt her eyes growing heavy as she drifted off to sleep listening to the beating of his heart, a heart that in his mind now beat only for her.


	8. A clue

**authors note: this one is only short as I wanted to end it at a certain point. i hope you are enjoying it so far. I am making the plot as I go along so its a mystery as to where it will end up. I'd be happy with any suggestions you may have. Happy reading, QueenMay**

The next morning Robin woke with a smile on his face. His mind was swimming with visions of her. He stretched out and realized that he was alone in his bed. Regina's scent lingered and the evidence of their lovemaking was still there so Robin atleast knew he hadn't dreamt such a night. He sighed as he imagined her waking in a panic and fleeing the cottage filled with regret. Robin knew deep down she felt more for him than she would ever admit... Well not without a lot of coaxing. Robin dressed and headed over to Regina's hoping to casually invite her for breakfast at Granny's. He hoped that a public place would be better to ease her into atleast talking to him about last night. After his knocks went unanswered he began to grow concerned... Where on earth could she be?

Regina woke just as the sun began to peek in through the cabin window. She watched Robin's bare chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. A smile crept across her face as she thought back to the night's events. She was happy. She didn't want to come down from her blissful high. Her mind wandered back to the moment when Robin held her hand after passing her a document. His caress was gentle and longing but she could feel him trembling as his confidence wavered. It was like being a young girl again and feeling the butterflies battling it out in her stomach as her heart skipped every other beat.

It was then that her mind remembered the paper he had handed her... She shook her head as the image cleared in her mind. The letter that Robin had found on his door... That writing, the penmanship... She had seen it before! But where?

Regina lept to her feet and quickly dressed herself. She rustled through the pile of papers until she came across the letter, she folded it and put it in her coat pocket as she headed for the door. Taking one look back at Robin before she rushed out to follow the lead.

"Once a thief, always a thief... But now I've taken something from you so you know how it feels"

The f's... There was something about those f's. Her brows furrowed as she tried to search her memories for the answer. Arriving at the crypt where Regina held all the possessions from her former life, she looked about to make sure no one was watching before she slipped inside. It had been some time since she visited the crypt and the thick dust coated everything. She coughed hard, the dust entered her lungs as she pushed her fathers casket aside revealing the dark staircase into the heart of the crypt. Regina rummaged through boxes and boxes of memories, she was sure that the answers she seeked were here.

Finally Regina came across a small leather bound book, she ran her fingers across the delicate engraving remembering how often she would carry the book around with her during her younger years. It was her spell book given to her by her mother on her 16th birthday. At the time of receiving it, Regina threw it under a pile of clothes in her wardrobe determined to never follow in her mothers footsteps and use magic. But as she neared her wedding to King Leopold some years later she found herself turning to the book as her only option, a way to escape the life her mother had chosen for her. She flicked through the pages, filled with spells and incantations, each with small notes in her handwriting which she used to help her remember the little details needed to bring them to life. It was then that she found what she was after... She unfolded the note from her coat pocket and placed it beside the words on the page. The f's were a match!

An anger ignited inside her as she cursed his name "Rumplestiltskin!" she seethed through clenched teeth slamming the book closed. She hid the book beneath her coat and rushed from the crypt. "That weasley imp" she muttered as she reached her car. "I knew he would have his grubby fingers all over this!" Regina sped off in the direction of Mr Gold's shop. In her heart Regina hoped and prayed that she was not too late to save Roland.


	9. The dark one

The bell chimed, followed by a slam as Regina stormed through the door of Gold's shop. She was met by Belle who was in the middle of dusting the antiques in the glass cabinets. She stood up suddenly upon hearing Regina enter. Her unwavering cutesy demeanor made Regina cringe as she walked towards the bubbly brunette. "Where is he!" She demanded in a tone the townsfolk always associated with their Evil Queen. "Why would I tell you?" Belle snapped, crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her brows. "Now dear, don't try to be heroic. You know what happened last time our paths crossed". Regina was now an inch from Belle and had no intention of backing down. Belle's eyes broke their lock on Regina's and looked at the ground as she gave in. It was then that the crack of Rumple's cane hit the cabinet startling them both as he stormed into the room towards Belle. "And what do we owe this impromptu visit, your majesty" his viper like tongue and stern tone was riddled with sarcasm as he stepped between the women, shielding Belle from Regina.

Rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempt at heroics she let out a deep laugh. "Don't worry Rumple dear, I'm not here for your precious Belle. I'm just here for a chat". Rumple's eyes narrowed, "and what, pray tell, could you possibly have to discuss with me?". Regina took the letter from her coat pocket and held it up to Gold's face. "Why this little note... Recognize it?" She raised her left eyebrow knowingly as Rumplestiltskin reached out to grab the letter but before his claws could reach it she pulled back "uh-uh! I'm hanging onto this".

Gold ushered Belle towards the door of the shop "leave us for a moment please. You could gather some more books from the library?" He urged as Belle looked puzzled at the paper in Regina's hand. "Fine, I'll go but we shall discuss this when I return". Belle grabbed her deep blue coat and headed out the door. As the door closed Gold shot Regina a dirty look "right, what do you want?" He said as he crossed the shop floor. The playful look in her eyes went stone cold knowing they were alone and there was no longer a need to play coy, "I want answers, and I want them NOW!"

Robin had knocked several times on Regina's front door before heading around the back to see if he could find a door or a window open. His thieving past served him well at times like this when he needed to get in somewhere he always found a way. He found the kitchen window ajar and after raising it further he slipped inside. The house was quiet, her home was immaculate as always with the exception of a single used coffee cup in the sink. Regina practically lived alone now that Henry was spending all of his time with The Charming's and Robin couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. He couldn't imagine how lonely she must feel with her son choosing to spend his days with his birth mother rather than the woman who spent the last 10 years raising him. Robin's mind wandered back to the intimate night they had shared. He truly hoped Regina wasn't regretting letting her guard down around him. He hadn't felt so close to another woman since he lost Marian and he felt such a strong connection to Regina, a hunger that he couldn't satisfy without her near.

He spotted a photograph of Regina and Henry on the hall stand and took a moment to admire the woman. Her hair was a little longer then, her cheeks had more colour and her smile... That smile could stop a heart, or start one. She looked blissfully happy holding the young boy in her arms. Placing the photograph back onto the table he began to head upstairs before hearing someone knocking on the front door. "Regina!" The woman called. After the third knock Robin heard the sound of the door unlocking. He quickly rushed into the hall closet and closed the door.

He listened to the footsteps. "just hurry up okay kid, she could be back any moment and I sure as hell shouldn't be here". Robin realized it was Emma and Henry. Henry dashed past the closet where Robin was hiding and upstairs to his bedroom. Emma stayed in the hall pacing back and forth. "Done!" Henry called as he dashed back downstairs with a backpack on. "Okay let's get out of here" Emma called heading for the door. Henry placed a note on the hall table before rushing out the door behind her. Once they had gone Robin slipped from the hall closet and headed for the door. Clearly Regina wasn't at home and he hadn't come across any clues to indicate she had been home that morning so he headed for the door. Taking one last glance at the family photo on the hall table Robin saw the note Henry had left. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

"Mom, I came over to get some things but you weren't home. I miss you. Henry"

"Atleast he was making contact" Robin thought. Surely Regina would see it as a good thing that Henry missed her. He refolded the note and placed it back on the table. He opened the front door and headed towards the town to continue his search for Regina. As he rounded the corner heading towards granny's it was Regina who found him first.

"Robin!" She called as she hurried across the street towards him. His face lit up as he saw her and she looked pleased to see him. She stopped awkwardly infront of him, unsure whether she was meant to lean in for a hug or not. She decided on the latter and simply stood with her hands in her coat pockets. "I was just about to head back to the cabin to find you" she smiled taking the note from her pocket. "I thought you had fled from my place this morning after... well..." Robin stumbled, his words trying to be lighthearted but coming across concerned. "Oh no..." She started seeing the concern in his eyes, "I found a lead on Roland's disappearance and thought I would check it out" she handed the note back to him and continued "I realized I had seen the handwriting on the note before and after much searching I found what I was looking for. It was Gold who wrote the note." Robin's eyes filled with anger as his name fell from Regina's lips, before he could move Regina placed her hands on his shoulders holding him in place. "I have spoken to him. He wrote that note but it was on behalf of another... He does not have Roland but I know who does"


End file.
